the truth kept secret
by labyrinthloverxx
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like if hermione was voldemorts daughter well i have and here ios what i think would happen i kow its been done before but its my first story plz be nice! this story is offically on pause i will finish it!
1. preface

Preface 

I am a girl with a secret so great that if anybody found out about it, I could die.

The secret…. is my Identity.

My friends and every one know me as Hermione Granger the know-it-all muggle born. But my full name is Hermione Destiny Riddle.

I only found out after the death of Cedric Diggory but I still haven't told any one not even Ron or Harry.

This is my story if you wish to read it.


	2. last year

Last Year 

It all started during the Triwizard tournament after Harry made it with Cedric to the trophy I was feeling weird, nauseous even, but when Harry appeared there holding Cedric's dead body in his arms that I knew **he **had done the deed but what was weird was that I could fell it.

While everyone was crowding Cedric, Harry was being dragged away by Moody but I could see something was wrong.

Moody's skin was bubbling so I got Dumbledore who then got Snape.

We got to Harry just in time to see Barty Crouch not Mad-eyed Moody but the thing that creeped me out was when he said _"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."_

I know what your thinking that isn't freaky but as he said that he wasn't looking at Harry he was staring at me just as my left inner wrist was beginning to tingle but I ignored it because I was so concerned for Harry.

When I did check my wrist there was nothing there.

But that was last year at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and we should not dwell on the past as Dumbledore said.

And how right he is.

I only have one wish:-

That my life would go back to being simple and stress free!


	3. summer

Summer

It was hard saying good bye to Harry this year for both Ron and I .

For we know how badly the Dursley's treat Harry. But on the bright side we will see him soon, hopefully I have the courage to tell him that Barty Crutch was staring at me that day when he spoke.

But hopefully I will have more information, which means I need to research.

When I arrived home, the house was dark and silent, there was a note laying on the coffee table saying that my parents had gone shopping then had to pick my cuisine up and that they would be staying at my auntie's for a while, they would be back at roughly 10pm. Giving me 2 hours to research Barty.

…..2 hours later ….

Unbelievable I cant find any thing except that he was a very loyal death eater. 

"_How is this going to help me?"_

"_Help you with what honey?" _asked my mother coming through the door with the shopping of course I helped bring in the rest.

When I had finished helping my mother she asked me a strange question.

"_what is on the inside of my left wrist?_" which was when I noticed the golden rose bud on the part of my wrist that had been tingling. After noticing the strange tattoo I excused myself and went upstairs to my room with my laptop underarm. I was in the middle of booting up my laptop when from down stairs I heard a loud crash!

So I went down stairs to investigate only to find my parents and cuisine by a circle of people in black cloaks.

My mind could only scream one word. DEATH EATERS!

But in the corner I saw a letter on the dinning table and being the curious person I am I opened the letter to find out that Lilly Potter and wicked Tom Marvolo Riddle are my parents meaning that I am Harry Potter's half sister.

I was frozen in place from both shock and disgust when I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder .

"_Now you know the truth Herms." _Said my cuisine.

"_Why aren't the death eaters trying to kill you Zach? Wait let me guess your one of them!"___I said in a voice so cold you could almost feel like shivering.

"_She seems to be taking this well."_ Whispered one of the masked death eaters thinking that I could not hear him, but I have excellent hearing so of course I did hear him.

"_Taking this well? You Zach are a fucking Bastard!" _I yelled while punching him hard in the stomach.

I don't think any of the death eaters expected my out burst because they all jumped when I started yelling. In fact they were so startled that I ran up stairs to my room they just stood there.

While I started packing my school stuff in my trunk, I was also packing my suitcase with muggle things for I was going to stay with a non-magical friend Ceri.

When I had finished packing after half a hour Zach came up to check on me.

"_How you doing so far kiddo?"_

"_Well let's see shall we? I grew up believing one thing and in the space of one hour I find out that every thing I know is a lie!"_ I yelled at him. I know it's not really his fault but still he could have told me.

"_look Zach I need to sort my head out so I'm going to a friends house for the rest of summer."_ I told him.

"_What no, no magic friends. I'll drop you off at Ceri's."  
_for some weird reason I understood why he said what he had with out even asking about it.

But how did he know that I was planning on going to Ceri's any way and what about the tattoo I didn't even know I had.

"_Fine Zach, but what is up with my tattoo?"_

"_Nothing it just means that your special."_ Yeah more like special needs when this is over cause I'm sure I'm going to need counselling. 


	4. arrival

Arrival

The car ride to Ceri's was quiet and very awkward. I had nothing to say to him for lying to me but there was something bothering me.

Why was it only muggles that were there surrounding my parents (adoptive parents I should say), why did all the muggles have a dark mark and how the hell did Zach find out before me?

But I was filled with to much anger to actually talk to him.

When I got to Ceri's I didn't even let Zach get a word in I just quickly got my suitcase and went to Ceri's door. He did try to start a conversation with me but I didn't want to hear it so I just knocked Ceri's door and explained the situation to her and she said to me.

"_Of course you can stay here 'Mione for as long as you need."_

"_Aww, thanks Cer' I just don't think I could handle being around people who have lied to me for so long."_

"_I understand 'mione. Really I do, in fact let's watch a film tonight to cheer you up!"_

"_Sounds good cer' your the best ever"_

I didn't even say good bye to my supposed cuisine.

… half an hour later …..

While we were unpacking my suitcase Ceri said.

"_so why are you really here 'mione?"_

"_I don't know what you mean Ceri."_

"_Don't play dumb 'mione and don't act like your just upset about being adopted. You stayed with your parents through the arguments and hell. So don't yell me your just upset about that. I know you better than you know yourself."  
_

"_Wow Cer' that has got to be the best speech you have ever used on me ! but your right its just ….. I don't know. I don't feel like I belong there anymore."  
_ceri let the subject drop after that. So we just finished unpacking my suitcase in silence.

"_Tell you what, to say thank you for letting me stay here you pick the film and I'll get the treats."_

"_Are you sure? You don't have to."_

"_Yes I do, I wont be long. What do you want?"_

"_Just get me a galaxy and some sweets 'mione please."_

"'_kay wont be long promise."_

The nearest shop was just around the corner so I didn't bother putting on a jacket.

As I was walking down the street I heard another pair of footfalls and sensed some one walking behind me.

So I ran. I mean what else was I supposed to do I'm only 15 after all.

When I got in the shop I got to see that it was one of Zach's friends that was stalking me.

**So that's going to take care of me is it? Well I'm not going to make it easy for him. **I thought while paying for the stuff.

I had a plan in my mind about how to lose the loser but I needed more sweets for that. So of course that's what I was pretending to get when he decided it was time to pay because I was taking so long. As his stuff was going through the scanner I snuck out of the shop and into a ally way.

Then when he came out of the shop I knocked him out with a plank of wood. One thing was for sure he was a death eater.

I ran as fast as I could back to Ceri's.

"_hey Cer' sorry I took so long but the queue to pay was out of this world really."_

"_Oh! Don't worry I wasn't lonely my boy best friend came over just now so do you think he could watch the film with us?"_

"_yeah sure as long as he doesn't 1)ruin the ending and 2)don't talk through the film."  
_

"_You have my word I will not ruin the ending nor will I talk through the film."_ Said a voice that I knew all to well from the fact that it has taunted me or the last 4 years, and sure enough when I turned around there was Draco Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

"_Oh I am so sorry I haven't introduced you two yet. Hermione Draco, Draco 'mione.. I'll get the drinks and snacks while you guys get the living room set up."_

As soon as Ceri rounded the corner I turned to Malfoy.

"_What the hell Malfoy! You're my best friends boy best friend. Did I mention the fact that Ceri is a muggle."_

"_Yes Granger I am Ceri's boy best friend and yes I know she is a muggle but she unlike all my pureblood friends has a brain. Besides no one in Hogwarts would believe that I the 'Slytherin Prince' would talk to a muggle. So just play along okay?"_

"_Fine but I still don't like or trust you Malfoy."_

"_Feelings mutual."_ He murmured in a way that made me think I wasn't meant to hear it.

Just then ceri came 'round the corner with the snacks and drinks.

"_Why aren't the blankets laid and you two are still fully dressed go and get changed into pj's now. Draco I know you haven't got any pj's with you so just take your top off or something."_

We both went upstairs to get changed but I was confused. Why would Malfoy want a muggle for a friend. I got changed into my favourite pyjamas, my drama queen ones in black fabric with leggings and a slouch top that falls down one shoulder. When I finished getting changed I brushed my teeth and hair before going down stairs only to bump into the chest of Adonis then I looked up and saw that it was just Malfoy in a pair of shorts and just like that my fantasy ended.

"_Wow Granger you actually look nice wearing that" _said the Slytherin prince with shock in his voice.

"_Thanks. Wait did you the Draco Malfoy the very bane of my existence just give me a compliment?" _I asked shocked.

"_Yeah well don't get used to it okay. I was trying to be civil to you to keep up the act that we only just met, but if your to stupid to know hpow to act then I wont be civil to you for Ceri's sake. How bout you just forget the compliment I gave you ?"_

"_Wow Malfoy that has got to be the smartest thing you have ever said and of course I'm not stupid I am the smartest witch of our generation. And I was shocked that you gave me a compliment you never gave me one before. Ever."_

"'_Moine, Draco hurry up the film is about to start and the Ben and Jerry's is melting!"_

"_Coming Cer'"_ we both said at the same time before rushing down stairs. To watch beetle juice.

…. Hour and a half later …

The film had just ended and somehow me and Ceri ended up snuggled into Malfoy's sides only Ceri had fallen asleep.

"_Malfoy are you awake?"_

"_Yes Granger but Ceri isn't."_

"_Theres a guest bedroom upstairs you can sleep in there, I'll take Ceri's bed and she can sleep on here so we don't have to wake her up. I'll go get her some pillows while you lay her gone so shes comfy please?"_

"_Okay fine but hurry up I think shes starting to drool on me!"_

As I walked up stairs laughing at Malfoy to get pillows for Ceri, I couldn't help but wonder how Malfoy could be so different in school and here with Ceri.

As I got back down stairs I saw Malfoy looking at down at Ceri with a look in his eyes that I could only describe as caring. I didn't say anything as I placed the pillows under her head and moved the blanket over her so she would be warm.

"_Follow me and I'll take you to the guest bedroom."_

"_You don't have to mind."_

"_Yes I do, it's the right thing to do."_I said opening the door to the guest bedroom._ "Good night Malfoy"  
"Good night Granger."_

_So what do you think of my first four chapters please review?_


	5. dance practise

_**Dance Practise.**_

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and happy.

One of the reasons being I was dancing and I could smell pancakes, my favourite breakfast.

I rushed down to see Draco over the stove singing along to Bon Jovi while Ceri was eating her pancakes trying not to laugh.

I finally decided to make my presence known by turning the radio off while laughing at Draco who was still singing and swaying his hips to the beat, I must say he has a good voice.

"_Well I didn't know you could sing or cook."_ I said startling him enough to drop the frying pan and turn around with a face so filled with shock and embarrassment that Ceri couldn't hold in her laughter anymore spitting water all over Draco causing me to brake down in to laughter too.

"_I …uh…..I was… uh… making you breakfast." _Stuttered Draco actually managing to look cute.

"_Sure you were I mean __It Is Your Life __you can do what you want with it. I got training all day 'kay Cer?"_

"_Yeah course say hi to Cloud for me."_

"_I will"_

When we finished eating I went up stairs to get changed into my favourite Malibu 3 quarters and a reboke top that only came to the stop of my stomach showing how nice and toned it was with a belly bar in place to with my sports bar/ top underneath. Finally pulling my hair into a high ponytail before putting a white cap on and trainers.

On my way out of Ceri's bathroom I got my training bag and 3 bottles of ice cold strawberry and kiwi flavoured water since I would be training all day.

"_What are you wearing?" _asked Draco when I came down sounding breathless.

"_She's wearing clothes that are easy to dance in idiot. Do you need a ride 'mione?" _asked Ceri.

"_No I'll walk I need coffee anyway so I'll stop at Starbucks. Come watch if you want."_ It was true what I said I always need caffeine when training early in the morning to help wake me up.

When I got to the studio I was greeted by Jack, Sara, Katan, Jess and Shannon who were all showing off all the new moves they had learned over the school year. Twist, pop and floor work.

"_Alright while what you guys are doing right now isn't great, but how bout we put all the moves in the studio."_

"_Good idea mione." _Said Jack who was always eager to practise his dancing because it lets him escape the fact that he is made fun of because he can dance. In fact it was Jack and 'cloud' (real name Nathan) that made me join the 'crew' because of Dra…..Malfoy why do I keep calling him that?

My thoughts were broken when we couldn't get into the studio.

"_Hold on children, what do you think you are doing? I'll tell you what you were doing you were trying to brake in!" _said some guy that I hadn't seen before_._

"_What are you on about we always in here where's Josh?" _I said annoyed that I wouldn't be able to dance even though I really wanted to go to bed.

"_This place is under new ownership and Josh was fired and he deserved it too, never did anything with this place I'm the new manager now and if you want to use this room it will cost you £100 per hour." _He said rather smugly. As if it wasn't bad enough for him to bad mouth Josh he says we have to pay him £100 for a hour when we always practise for at least 4-5 hours, to say I was angry would be a understatement I was furious..

"_What we could never pay that for the amount of time we practise couldn't you lower the price by say £20..£50?"_said Shannon knowing that I was too angry to negotiate any thing for the sake of the group.

"_Ha don't you just wish. If you cant pay the proper price then you aren't using the place so get lost you talentless kids."_

"_Talentless! How the hell would you know you haven't even seen us dance and don't worry we are going but id 'Cloud' come by tell him you sent us packing!" _I know what your thinking I'm usually calm and collected but calling us talentless when he has never seen us dance. The nerve.

Any way after that I walked away into the sun.

"_Great where are we going to practise now 'mione?" _asked a very concerned Jess she is like the mother of the group and she has a massive crush on 'Cloud'_._

"_Well maybe if we practise in the park today we can make a little money while enjoying ourselves in the sun?" _suggested Sara the baby of the group.

"_Yeah good idea but who has our music?" _asked Katan_._

"_That would be me the one and only awesome Cloud sorry I'm late but you guys owe me big time." _Said the one and only 'Cloud'.

"_Shut up! You know it wouldn't be bad for us if your ego shrank a little." _I said while chuckling at the creator of 'Cloud's Crew'. He is like a annoying big brother to me but a father to the rest.

When we got to the park it was empty well we will change that I thought as we set up and got into position for the first song and as soon as the music came on we all came to alive forgetting about all our troubles and just enjoying being with our 'family' and the feeling of freedom.

Around the 3rd song a large crowd began to gather to watch our dancing.

I'm not sure I think I might of saw a platinum blonde head. Not sure though.

Draco's point of view.

As I finally beat Ceri at Mario cart on the wii a muggle console that reminds me of the imperio curse. When she suddenly thinks that we should go for a walk through the park to get some fresh air. Which is what got me hear watching Granger move her body what ever way she wanted to, it was obvious to me that she was the strongest female dancer in the group.

What! Suddenly some guy puts his hands around her as if he owned her. He doesn't, no one does shes to strong to be owned no she has to be an equal. I felt a sudden surge of pride at the thought of Granger being the best equal to me with her fiery temper. Did I just think that!

"_Really sorry Ceri but I've got to go, see you soon. "_

"_But Draco you should see the finally its great."_

"_I believe you, but I really have to go, say bye to Hermione for me."_

"_I will Draco."_

But I was gone before I even heard her reply.

When I finally got to a secluded area I apparated out of there. Having a highly respected father can come in handy some times like when I don't get in trouble for being under age and using magic.

**Back to Hermione's p.o.v**

When we finally finished practising I was dehydrated and sticky from sweating so much.

"_Hey 'mione that was so amazing and I thought you might need this." _Ceri said while handing a bottle of flavoured water to me .

"_Thank you so much glad you enjoyed_" I said to her after downing half the bottle_. "Hey was Mal….Draco with you?" _

"_Yeah but he had to go before you finished."_ So I was right I did see Malfoy. I wonder what he thought of the dancing. Probably that it was disgusting compared to the classical dancing he is used to but I can dance classic ballroom tooo. As well as tap, ballet and jazz.

As soon as we got back to my temporary 'home' I went straight to take a shower to get the sweat off my and to relax on the bed.

_A/N _

_Sorry it took so long but with my new school it is getting hard to update but I promise every spare chance I get I will try to update._

_Only a little jealous but it will get worse when they go back to Hogwarts promise!_


	6. letters

_**Letters**_

An hour after my shower I was lying in the bed in the guest room when an owl from Dumbledore came. The bird would not give me the letter without getting a treat first though, so I had to go down stairs and raid the cupboards 'till I found a packet of digestives that the idiotic bird could eat.

When I finally got the letter and opened it, it read;

Dear Miss Granger,

I am sorry to inform you but young Mister Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for using a Patronas Charm under age and in the presence of a muggle. I have managed to convince the ministry of magic to give Harry a hearing but it is officially a matter for the Order Of The Phoenix to look into. We will meet at 12 Grimmauld Place 2 days before school starts.

Sincerely

Dumbledore

I can't believe this, the ministry think that the dementors that attacked Harry are fake! Anything but the truth I suppose. Same as always.

Well I guess I should enjoy the time I time I have left with Ceri, oh well since it is 9pm and I have been dancing all day meaning I am tired can't do anything use full now.

I was woken up by a crash down stairs.

"_Oh my god Ceri! Are you alright?"_ I asked while running down the stairs 2 at a time with my wand in my pocket.

"_I'm fine 'mione but do you know who this is?"_ she asked as I rounded the corner to see a death eater just staring at Ceri.

I couldn't move I was frozen in place. What was a death eater doing in Ceri's?

"_Why are you here?"_

No reply. Then he or she moved and went behind Ceri and pointed his wand

(I'm assuming it is a he) at her neck then with his free hand gave me a envelope.

Inside it said ...

Dearest Daughter,

I am aware of the fact that you know that you are pureblood but also that the glamour your mother placed on you to stop me from finding you won't wear off until you turn 18 but if you wish to see what you really look like then follow Lucius and if not well you do not really get that chose if you do not ten he will kill your friend.

Tom.

Great now my father wants to meet me and if I don't agree the Ceri dies. Don't you just love my life? Cause you can have t ii don't want it.

"_Alright then let go of Ceri I'll go with you but don't expect me to be happy about it."_

All I got for a reply was a nod. Could he get any more ignorant?

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and apparated.

So to answer my question yes, yes he could get more ignorant but what should I have expected I mean he is a Malfoy! 

_AN_

_I know its only short but its just some thing to keep you going till I finish the next chapter._


	7. meeting dad

**Meeting dad**

When my vision was clear again my legs gave out from underneath me .

"_Put your head between your knees if you're feeling nauseous it'll help ."_ said Malfoy's dad in a voice that could be passed for caring.

"_Stay away from me !"_ he just chuckled as if enjoying my discomfort at being here.

"Lucius you were only meant to retrieve the girl not make her feel sick." I recognized that voice, and sure enough when I lifted my head there standing before me was professor Snape. We always knew he was a death eater but to have it confirmed was too much .And just like that I collapsed.

When I came around again I was in an unfamiliar room. It was covered in black, silver and green. A true Slytherin who's ever room this was. But the biggest shock was when I got up and saw what I was wearing. A gorgeous dress the type you would expect to see in vampire films.

I didn't look like me either I had naturally straight black hair down to my waist and piercing emerald eyes that would put even Harry to shame. Along with my high cheekbones and pale complexion you would I say I might be beautiful.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"_I don't care if I'm not supposed to be in here! It's my room and I will go I here whenever the hell I want! So piss the fuck off." _As Malfoy was arguing I had the greatest idea ever.

From now until I go to headquarters I will make Draco's life a living hell. So I ran to the bed and sat down leaning back on one arm and crossed my legs.

"_OMG! Has my birthday come early?"_

"_Maybe it has maybe it hasn't."_

Suddenly he was straddling my hips, kissing my neck while pinning my arms above my head.

"_Ahh, I see you have met our new guest Draco, even though I must say I don't think the dark lord would appreciate your current position on top of her."_ Said Lucius walking in with the signature Malfoy smirk.

"_Indeed I do not like your current position on top of my daughter. So would you kindly get off of her."_ Thankfully he got off me as soon as he said the word **daughter. **Leaving me swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"_Wow you have a really high bed do you have to jump just to get on here. And what do you do when you bring a girl home?" _I asked in the mist innocent voice I could muster while looking him dead in the eye. "_And it's so bouncy I bet it could make a ferret bounce and they are pretty light, but I would have to be white to be able to see it in this room with so much black. Hehe a nice little white bouncing ferret. Seriously how do you sleep at night?". _It was an innocent enough question to ask but for some reason he turned red. It's not like I was referring to last year when he got turned into a white bouncing ferret. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Voldemort and Lucius share a knowing look.

"_Well I happen to find my bed extremely comfortable and it is very soft to sleep on. So please don't diss my bed again."_

Did he honestly just do that Draco Malfoy defended his bed! I think I'm going into shock!

"_Okay whatever you say almighty Malfoy_!" I said while jumping off the bed with a neat curtsey at the end. At that my father and Lucius started chuckling. When did I start calling him father I barely know the man.

"_If you two have kindly finished flirting and teasing each other I would like to talk to my daughter in private."_

"_FLIRTING_!" we both yelled in perfect incision.

"_With that bouncing white ferret I don't think so!"_

"_How the hell do you know about that, I have never seen you in Hogwarts before?"_

"_I know people."_ All through our petty argument Voldemort just looked at us in amusement.

"_Enough! You are both acting like children and son you know that Malfoy men are not children."_

"_Sorry father."_

"_Do not worry you will not be punished if you apologise to the daughter of darkness."_

"_She has a name Lucius. You will call her by it unless the rest of my followers are around us is that clear."_ My father ordered in what can only be described in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Yes my lord. Draco apologise to miss Destiny Riddle this instant." His father commanded again.

"_Yes father… sorry miss Riddle for having a petty argument with you even though you started it!"_

"_Draco! I am very disappointed in you!"_

"_No its okay he is treating me as if I am a normal person that is what I want."_ There is such power in my voice as I say this that I shock even my father.

"_Well since my daughter accepted your …. Apology I will not punish you but if it happens again I will give you a fitting punishment is that understood?"_

"_Yes m'lord"_

"_Good now daughter if you will kindly follow me."_ Said the dark lord in a voice that could almost pass for caring.

When we got to his study he said a few under his breath that I didn't catch.

"_Not to be rude or anything ah ….. Vol … fath …. Any way where am I?"_ I asked still confused over what I supposed to call him.

He chuckled before answering. _"You are in Malfoy Manor and you may either call me Lord or Tom."_

"_How about father it sounds more like we are related then."_ I said in amused voice.

"_Very well. We will have a ball in celebration of us finding each other in a week's time. You will also be having lessons with me to control your extra power_." What extra fucking power? Never in my four years being at Hogwarts have I showed anything out of the ordinary (apart from hearing the basilisk but I wrote that off as my imagination) the teachers know I study so hard to prove that I deserved my magic.

When I told him all of this he just laughed it off as if it were nothing.

The next few days went by with me constantly teasing Draco about things that I shouldn't know about. But the days soon turned into a week and it was time for the ball I was out with Naricissa shopping for a gown suitable for the dark lords daughter to be seen in.

"_How bout this one it's nice?"_ she said holding up a dress that was perfect for Pansy Parkinson but not me.

"_How bout I pick the dresses and you chose which one looks better on me?"_

"_Of course and remember money is not an issue."_

Of course how could I forget?

After searching for an hour I came up with two dresses. One with a green corset top with green and black vertical strips and a black flowing dress, the other was a small skirt but not small enough to be considered mini and that ones colour was plain black.

"_How about these Naricissa?"_ I ask

"_Oh, I love both of them but since this is a ball not a disco dear I say the corseted one go try it on?"_

When I came out wearing the dress I felt like I was in heaven even though it was corset top it was comfortable and the skirt was just the right length to cover my feet while wearing heels.

"_You look lovely. You'll have all the boys trying to get your attention! Come let's pay and go to dinner."_

"_Um okay but where are we going to eat?"_

"_How about the three broom sticks I hear from Draco that you always go there with your friends."_

"_Yeah ... Can you try not to insult them in front of me Naricissa they are my friends after all." _I say while getting changed out of the dress.

"_Of course I am sorry I didn't realise."_ I just nodded at this as we were walking because right outside of the window was none other than the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

"_Naricissa is that you and who is this lovely girl?"_ asked a sickly sweet voice.

"_Kate is that you, I can hardly recognize you."_ Asked Naricissa while moving to stand in front of me protectively for some reason.

"_Yes it is me. Pansy, darling what are you doing out there come in and look for a dress to impress for tomorrow night's ball."_ Mrs Parkinson barked the order at her daughter. "_Now tell me Naricissa who is the girl standing behind of you?"_ she sounded as if she were more important than Naricissa and I immediately did not like her.

"_This Kate is my god daughter Destiny. We were just getting to know each other better."_ Naricissa said as if she wanted the subject to drop.

"_Oh I see well have you thought any more about the offer I made you Naricissa. Imagine the Parkinson and Malfoy families tied united by our children."_

"_Destiny why don't you go pay for your dress tell her to take the money straight out of my Gringotts account, while I talk to Mrs. Parkinson."_

"_Sure Naricissa and thanks again."_ I call while walking away.

When I had finished paying for the dress and it was custom wrapped with a one of a kind sticker on it I went in search of Naricissa and 'Kate'.

Now I know people say never judge a book by its cover or a person by their first impression but I could tell that Kate Parkinson was a stuck up, Snobby, spoiled pig.

Suddenly I collide with something hard and fall to the floor only to look up and see Pansy Parkinson slut of Hogwarts on the floor opposite of me surrounded by loads of dresses that would barely cover any skin at all.

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, you stupid low life!_" she yells at me. I swear she must think I am deaf.

"_Pansy oh darling what happened. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes mother I am fine but I need all these dresses. Mother get them for me!"_

"_Of course dear anything to make you feel better."_

Out of the corner of my eye i could see Naricissa dying to laugh which caused a little giggle to escape my lips.

"_What are you laughing at you piece of filth you are no better than a filthy mudblood!"_ Pansy screamed at me making me laugh even harder and her mother to go red.

"_I think it's time for us to go now Destiny, don't forget the dress. We shall see you at the ball Kate."_ Called Naricissa as we walked away. We couldn't stop laughing as we walked to the three broom sticks and orders food.

"_I don't like Kate Parkinson she is worse than Pansy and that is saying something." _I laugh.

"_Yeah well neither do I she always looks down at me for some reason."_

"_I noticed that, we should get going Naricissa my father wants to give me one more lesson before the ball tomorrow night and after that I will be going to see the Weasley's and Harry for the rest of summer so I won't see you that much. But don't tell Draco that I'm Hermione I want some more fun with home before Dumbledore announces it after the sorting."  
"Destiny after the way he's treated you I don't blame you. Let's go."_

With that we paid and went outside where Naricissa apparated us back to the manor.


	8. the ball

**The Ball**

After having my lesson with my father I was drained. I didn't like using it and he knew it but like he said better to control it than to control it than to torture some one by accident so I didn't even bother to get changed into my pyjamas I just crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes but when I did open them I was shocked half to death.

There standing over me was Draco Bloody Malfoy smirking.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing Blondie!"_

"_Just giving you something nice to look at when you wake up and don't insult my hair!"_

"_Kittens are nice to look at, you you're worse than a troll and you probably dye your hair."_

This is how most mornings started, me and Draco arguing but only playfully. After arguing some more we just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. "_I'm gonna miss you when I go back to Hogwarts you know?"_ As the words slipped out of his mouth I looked at him with some thing new in my eyes, Companionship. That was the first time since I ever met him that I actually looked at him.

He had the most striking grey, blue eyes that held many secrets, high cheek bones and platinum blond hair as light as the sun, not to mention his lips that looked so soft and kissable. Then there was his body perfectly chiselled abs from playing seeker in quidditch and strong muscular legs.

"_like what you see riddle_?" he asks in a teasing tone. He must have seen me looking at him.

"_I don't know."_ He was good looking but I wasn't about to tell him that and boost his ego even more.

"_I am hurt, you wound my ego D."_ that is his nickname for me D short for Destiny. "_maybe you could heal it with a kiss."_

"_Yeah in your dreams ferr….."_ before I could finish the insulting joke his lips crashed on mine.

When he pilled back I was still in shock.

"_Thanks for healing my ego D."_ that sentence woke me up.

"_Oh no I've increased your ego the world will suffer greatly_." I say both sarcastically and jokingly while getting up to get dressed for the day.

"_Ouch! Is my ego really that bad? So sorry."_

"_What ever!"_ I say finally deciding on wearing my dress that looks a lot like Ayra's from the muggle film Eragon. And right in front of him I changed into that dress (pay back ferret boy). "_I'm going to breakfast with or without you ferret_." I call over my shoulder while walking toward the door.

When we got to the dinning room, my father and Lucius were deep in discussion.

"_I want to know that she is protected Lucius. I do not want the Parkinson's to think that she is after your son."_

"_It is quite annoying that the women of that family expect me to arrange my sons marriage when if he does merry it should be of his own choice and certainly not to that vile girl. As it was mine and Naricissa's m'lord."_

Oh did I forget top tell that Lucius actually loved Draco they just don't show it in public. In fact all the death eaters I have met so far (Lucius, Naricissa and Bellatrix not to mention Snape.) are like a 3rd family to me. But I'm not going to be a death eater we already talked about that.

"_Sorry but I just don't like you like that Dragon."_ I say to Draco as a way to announce our presence cause last time we both got grounded and weren't aloud to go out side our rooms except for meals.

"_I don't like Pansy like that. She's always trying to get my attention and sleep and get in my pants, but when I don't give any she goes and sleeps with the first guy she sees! It's sickening."_

"_Her mother was just the same Draco always trying to get my to sleep with her. That's why she hates your mother."_ Says Lucius with a chuckle.

"_Indeed I remember that."_ Says Naricissa entering the room.

"_Surely you are not only just getting up it is dinner time the ball starts at 5 till 10 so why are you getting up so late?"_ asks my father talking for the first time since we entered the room.

"_Kept me up all night talking."_ We said together pointing at the other, making all the adults in the room raise one eyebrow and me to giggle while Draco smirked. After I stopped giggling Draco and I sat down for food before I could be dragged off by Naricissa to get ready for tonight.

When we finished eating Naricissa pulled me out of my seat and dragged me up the stairs to my room. Where she began to torture my skin with moisturisers.

After finishing that torture she ran me a lavender bath and I bathed in there for and hour before putting my under wear on than wrapping a fluffy towel around myself before stepping out to let Naricissa torture me with make up and hair styles. When she was finally satisfied she slipped me into my dress.

But would not let me look in the mirror, instead she ushered me out of the room to the landing or the grand stair case that leads into the ballroom.

Having a huge house means you have a ballroom, parlour and that it is very, very easy to get lost. When we arrived it was just in time to hear my father finish the opening speech. Naricissa left me on the landing while she went to join her husband and son.

"_Ahh Destiny you look spectular!"_ says my father after he spotted me. "_Can I have_ _your attention please. Many of you maybe wondering why we are gathered having a ball when we have nothing to celebrate. Well we are having this ball in honour of me finally being reunited with my daughter Destiny Riddle. If you so much as try to hurt her I will personally punish you!" _at this nearly every visible death eater flinched from fear. "_Enjoy the ball_!" when he finished the speech he let me go to mingle and dance with people.

The first person to sweep me into a dance was Draco and just like that we started the ball.

"_Wow you are a really good dancer Dragon."_

"_I know."_ He replies cockily making me laugh. I caught Pansy Parkinson staring and decided to have some fun. So I openly flirted with Draco but I am said to say he caught on and tried to stop me until I convinced him by saying "_Parkinson might leave you alone if you do this."_

…

I am currently dancing with Blaize Zambini.

Theodore Nott comes up and punches Blaize in the face and drags me to they exit, pins me to the wall and kisses me while pinning my hands above my head so I wouldn't hit him.

When suddenly he screams and collapses at my feet.

"_I warned all of you and for those who didn't take that warning seriously let this be a lesson to you."_ Said my father in a defensive voice.

"_Father come dance with me. Please?"_ I ask him while pulling on his arm Nott's screams were making me feel guilty.

"_Bella will you please take care of this for me?"_ my father shouted while walking with me to the dance floor.

After the dance with my father I retired for the night.

When I woke up I decided since I was going to Headquarters to wear muggle cloths so I decided on black skinny jeans, calf high heels cowboy boots with room for me to fit my wand and a bask like top followed by my red chequered top. After deciding what to wear I then went in the shower and brushed my teeth.

After getting ready and making sure I looked fabulous, I walked down the stairs to get my breakfast.

When I entered only my father was seated reading a copy of the daily prophet.

"_So you are going to see them I take it."_

"_Yes father, it is kind of tradition a week before school starts I go with them then we all catch up and go get out school supplies."_ I explained to him.

"_I see."_ He said. "_Well then have a good journey and if any of them annoy you I give you permission to accidentally on purpose use your gift on them."_

"_Father!"_ I yell both amused and appalled.

"_I am going. I'll see you for Christmas break."_

_a/n_

_hay guys sorry if I don't update for a while busy with school stuff._


	9. headquarters

A/N

_Hay guys I know I haven't up dated in a while but I'm gonna start this thing that I want a certain amount of reviews even if their bad so lets try for 20 okay? __ enjoy this chapter . _

**Head quarters **

The first thought I had as I stepped out of the fire place was "Where are everybody?" and "Why the bloody hell is it so quiet?"

"_Hello, anybody home, Sirius, Mrs. Weasely, Ginny_?" I call out because the dark is scaring me half to death.

"_Hermione is that you, every one has gone to get Harry, and the adults that are still here are waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and start the meeting_." Explained 5the one and only Sirius Black once accused to be the notorious killer but is actually a cuddly puppy- no pun intended.

"_Hey Sirius you sound bored. I need to tell everybody something anyway."_

"_Really, what does the smartest witch of the generation have to share?"_

"_I'm not going to fall for that Sirius, not telling until every one is here_." The look he gave me was like a lost puppy looking for its mother, but like I said "_Not falling for it Sirius, I'm going to put every thing upstairs."_

As I entered my shared room with Ginny I was tackled I was talked to the floor by a head of flames.

"_Oh my god 'mione why haven't you answered any of my owls?"_ asks a very flustered Ginny weasely.

"_I'm sorry Gin but I don't live with my parents any more, they lied to me all my life."_

"_Wh…. What do you mean 'mione?" _I could hear the concern in her voice.

"_I mean I'm adopted Gin. And I'm a half-blood but I cant tell you who my parents are."_

"_It's okay 'mione I understand and I wont tell if you don't want me to but imagine the look on Malfoy's fa …"_

"_Draco."_ I automatically corrected her without realizing.

"_What?"_

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that Gin?"_

"_When I just called ferret boy Malfoy you corrected me and said Draco. Is there something I should know about?"_

Oh no … BUSTED! But **only **I'm aloud to call him ferret. I just have to remember that Hermione granger and her friends hate Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin. Huh. Oh shite I've confused all of you, okay, well as I stepped through the fire place I put a glamour back up see that's one of my two extras, I can create glamour's or illusions and I don't like to think about the other one sorry guys.

"_No! Nothing going on you need to know about. Where's Ron, and Gin try to keep this to your self when I'm ready to talk you'll be first on the list."_ She seemed to really think about what I just said.

"_Okay 'mione I trust you, and Ron's in his room sulking because harry isn't here yet and he's bored."_ She said it as if it were big news with maybe a suggestion in there too.

Well even if there was I ignored it and just walked out of the door. As I walked to Ron's room I wondered why I was suddenly getting a little protective of **my **ferret boy. See there it was again **my**. He isn't my any thing apart from ego inflated friend.

On that happy thought I knocked on Ronald's door.

"_Get lost Gin, I don't care what you want, I don't want to talk to you!"_ was all I heard from inside the room behind the locked door. Since he didn't want to talk I think I'll surprise him. I checked to see if the door was locked properly and just my luck it wasn't, so I opened it and crept in quietly closing the door behind me.

Ron didn't even stir, he just laid there on the bed.

The room was in darkness for some reason and Ron was laying on his back one of the beds.

"_Hey Ron! Miss me?"_ at this I had the satisfaction of seeing him fall off the bed.

"'_mione why didn't you reply and where have you been you wasn't at your house?"_

"_Ron I've moved out of my parents house and I didn't get any of the owls okay?"_

"_Yeah as long as your okay."_ There was something off in his voice, was it deeper or just hidden emotion I don't really know. For once I don't know something and the feeling is so frustrating. How do the boys put up with this, its torture this frustration? Suddenly we heard the downstairs door being banged closed as if some one had slammed it.

"_Guess Harry is here 'mione, lets go see him!"_ says Ron in a sudden grateful voice.

"_I don't know Ron, I mean he did only just get here."_

"_I guess your right 'mione."_ He sighs in defeat.

Always am ginger. Oh shit! I've been hanging around **my dragon** to much.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening.

"_Harry! What happened? We heard you got attacked by dementors!"_ well come on he is my baby brother, I gotta love him it's like in the rule book and kinda comes with the job.

"_Jesus 'mione let the man breathe_." Says Ron with amusement in his voice.

"_Why haven't you guys been writing? What the hell is this place?_ Said my baby bro with rage in his voice that I never even knew he had in him.

"_This is headquarters for the order of the phoenix it was formed back when you-know-who was first at large. Ron and I wanted to tell you harry but Dumbledore swore us to secrecy." I_ explained in such a rush I had to take a deep breath at the end. I hated keeping secrets even though I have to keep this one.

"_Swear not to tell me?"_ Harry repeats in disbelief.

"_He seemed to think it was best Dumbledore. I mean_." I tried to explain "_aren't you scared about the hearing in the ministry?"_ was my very bad attempt to change the subject.

"_NO!"_ Harry screamed but I know him well enough to know that he was lying.

Suddenly the twins burst into the room but it was more like just appeared. Apparition of course.

"_You want to hear something really interesting?" _they asked in perfect unison. I still don't know how they time it to be perfect.

In the end we all ended up on the land9ing with one of the twins many but crazy inventions 'the expendable ears' dangling down just enough so we could hear what the adults were saying when my fur ball of a car crookshankes thought that the ear looked quite tasty and then we could only hear our own breathing.

"_Well as far as eaves dropping is concerned these expendable ears are the best I have ever seen, but I am under the impression that you wished to speak with me miss granger." _Stated Dumbledore.

"_Ahh … yes head master I do want to speak with you but in private_." I stuttered completely aware of how stupid I looked but I wish **my dragon** was here to lend me his strength. "_Stupid white bouncing ferret made me miss him."_ I muttered under my breath but when I looked around it appeared as if no one had heard me, even though the head masters eyes with more mystery and mischief than before.

"_Very well, come with me miss Granger."_ He led us to a room that looked like a study. "Well _miss Granger, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"_

By the look in his eyes I would say he already knew what I wanted to tell him.

"_Well professor, I recently found out I was adopted by the granger's, and that I am a half-blood."_

"_Yes I know, that miss granger, I just did not expect tom to find you so easily."_

"_So you knew all this time! And you never told me!"_

"_Calm your self miss riddle. Yes I knew but the longer I kept you from the truth the less likely you would join the death eater's ranks."_

"_I understand that professor, but I have been living a lie all my life, and I'm not joining the death eaters. I don't agree with what my father is doing."_

"_Well I am glad to hear that, I trust you, that you don't wish to return to Hogwarts as miss riddle?"_

"_Yeah, I haven't told any one and besides Draco would have a proper heart attack."_

"_So you and young mister Malfoy have grown close then, after your time in the manor."_

"_How? … yeah I guess you would be able to say that."_

"_Did you honestly not think that the order members would not be watching all of the young members?"_

"_Guess not, but sir, I am going to tell Ginny and Blaise, cause I know they both like each other and I can trust them, just don't know about my brother and Ron."_

"_That is perfectly understandable if you need to talk to some one, my door is always open and Severus would be happy to help."_

"_Thank you, professor. I should go now before Ron eats all of my food." I_ laugh while opening the door.

When I sat down to food no-one asked my any thing. So I just thought over my conversation with the head master, and it did make me feel better but the fact that he knew all my life really did upset me.

All conversation was light until Sirius brought up my father. Which caused an argument between Mrs. Weasely and Sirius.

It was both amusing and distressing.

"_The bit about not telling harry more than he needs to know."_ The way she said it was to emphasise the last three words.

"_I don't intend to tell him more than __he needs to know__, molly_." Calmly replies Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back(collective shiver from every one around the table except me and harry) he has more right than most-"

"_He's not a member of the order of the phoenix!"_ said Mrs. Weasely. "_He's only fifteen and-"_

"_And he's dealt with as much as most in the order and more than some."_

"_No ones denying what he's a done!"_ said Mrs. Weasely, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. _"But he's still-"_

"_He's not a child!"_ said Sirius impatiently And I couldn't agree more.

"_He's not an adult either!" _said Mrs. Weasely, and I know she meant well, but she was annoying me as well now. _"He's __not__ James, Sirius_" low blow

"_I am perfectly aware of who he is, molly."_

"_I'm not sure you are! Some times, the way you talk about him, it's as if you've got your best friend back!" _I wish they would stop speaking about Harry as if he wasn't in the room.

"_What's wrong with that_?" finally he interrupt. Hallelujah!

"_What's wrong, harry is that you are __not__ your father, how ever much you might look like him! You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"_

"_Meaning I am an irresponsible godfather?"_ demanded Sirius, voice rising. How I wish they would all just shut up. Hmmm, I wonder if I shout that Voldemort is my father, would they all shut up … best not try it.

"_Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"_

"_We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" _yay things are getting interesting people are shouting(note my sarcasm) Sirius is raising his voice.

"_Arthur, Arthur back me up."_ Mrs Weasely rounded on her husband. Mr Weasely did not speak at first and didn't look at his wife.

"_Dumbledore knows the position has changed, molly. He accepts that harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at headquarters."_

"_Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask what ever he likes!" _all of this shouting is giving me a head ache, and if it doesn't stop soon I might accidently on purpose as my father put it lose control.

"_Personally,"_ said Lupin "_I think that Harry gets the facts-not all the facts, molly, but the general picture-from us, rather than a garbed version form … others_." Lupin most definitely knew about the expendable ears.

"_Well, well … I can see I'm going to be over ruled. Ill just say this: Dumbledore must have his reasons for not wanting harry to know to much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best intentions at heart-"_

"_He's not your son."_ Sirius just had to ruin the calming argument, didn't he? No matter how quietly he said it.

"_He's as good as. Who else has he got?"_

"_He's got me!"_

"_Yes, the thing is, its been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"_ another below the belt, Mrs. Weasely. 5 minutes and I am defiantly frying 'em.

"_Molly. You're not the only person at this table who cares about harry."_ I couldn't agree more Lupin. "_Sirius, sit __down.__ I think harry ought to be allowed a say in this, he's old enough to decide for himself_."

"_I want to know what's been going on."_ Harry said almost at once. Finally the argument is over. But Mrs. Weasely tried to send us all to bed, not that she succeeded but Ginny had to go to bed.

_Sirius was the first to speak. "Okay harry … what do you want to know?"_

"_Where's Voldemort?, what's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."_ And that is how we spent the rest of the night, with all of Harry's questions being answered.

When I slipped into bed, I found out by-hitting the shin against them-that all my school supplies were already here and my uncharacteristic swearing woke Ginny up.

"_Tell me, why you had to talk to Dumbledore ;'mione."_

"_Promise you wont judge, and will keep it secret."_

"_Promise." _

So I explained to her all through the night what happened during my summer, and why I was late arriving.

We were up all night talking until the light of dawn, and after harry left to go to the hearing, until we finally fell asleep.

_A/N_

_Okay guys what do you think good or bad._

_Next chapter will beup as soon as possible promise with a bit of draco pov_


	10. return to hogwarts

Return To Hogwarts

The day after Harry's hearing I got enough courage to sit Harry down in private and … chicken out on telling him the truth, which was when Ginny told him instead, and he wouldn't talk to me all day.

I don't know if it was because I chickened out on telling him, if it was the fact I am Voldemort's daughter, or just because of the shock, I like to think it is the latter.

On the train Ron and I had to leave Harry to go to the prefects carriage, when we arrived we found that Draco and Parkinson, were the Slytherin prefects, and she practically clung to him. Disgusting.

Hufflepuff, are Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.

"_Look Drakey … the mud-blood and weasel made prefects."_ Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the stupid pug faced bitch Pansy Parkinson?

"_What ever Pansy."_ Wow **my **Draco sounds drained

"_I'm so glad that Destiny_ (say my name with hate. Fucking bitch!) _isn't here she would throw every thing out of balance."_

"_Pansy, shut the __fuck__ up!"_ defensive much dragon.

"_Mr. Malfoy, use language like that again and I might have to take away that badge!"_ says professor McGonagall.

"_Surely a detention, would be a better suited punishment Minerva."_ Severus, so much for keeping the peace, huh, and just like that they got into an argument about what punishment would be best.

"_Poor Dragon, no one to talk to."_ I whispered under my breath as me and Ronald took our seats.

"_So 'Mione you never did tell, what you did this summer_." Oh Ron did you have to speak so loud. All heads turned to us hoping for some thing interesting.

"_Well Ron, I stayed over my friends and his parents for a while, before I came to your house."_

"_mud-blood's got a boy friend." _At this Snape started watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"_Well Parkinson, yes I do have a boy friend, because most of my friends are male."_ I explained as if talking to a baby.

My dragon gave me a little chuckle at that. MERLIN! I have got to stop calling him mine, you would swear I'm a love sick fool!

"_We'll see what Albus has-"_

"_You will leave Albus out of this, he has enough to deal with."_

Right now they are pissing me off!

"_Umm, professors, what are our duties?"_ thank Merlin for Ernie.

"_Well, you just have to do rounds and organize events, you may all go_." Wow brief much Snape.

When Ron and I walked into the compartment every one was trading chocolate frog cards, Ron grabbed a chocolate frog off Harry and bit the head off.

"_Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from every house, one boy and one girl from each."_ I tell every one.

"_And guess who's a Slytherin prefect_?" Ron says with his eyes closed.

"_Malfoy."_ Replies Harry without hesitation.

"_Course."_ Says Ron before stuffing the rest of the chocolate frog in his mouth.

"_And that complete __cow__ Pansy Parkinson."_

"_Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff."_ Says Ron thickly.

"_And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."_ I say. Ever since Dragon, ahh, Draco was mentioned Ginny has been sneaking glances at me from the corner of her eye.

"_We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often, and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I cant wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something …"_ Ron shares with every one.

"_You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" _I say sharply, appalled.

"_Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all."_ He replies sarcastically.

"_So, you're going to descend to his level?"_

"_No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."_

"_For heavens sake, Ron-"_

"_I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing,"_ he lowers his voice to sound like Goyle's grunt "_I … must … not … look … like … a … baboon's … backside."_

At that every one laughed, but not as hard as Luna Lovegood, she caused Hedwig to awake and flap her wings and Crookshankes to leap onto the luggage rake, hissing. She laughed so hard her magazine fell to the floor, which Harry took an interest in, while the rest of us were laughing.

"_Any thing good in there?"_ asked Ron

"_Of course not, __**The Quibbler's**__ rubbish every body knows that_." I say scathingly.

"_Excuse me, my father's the editor_." Says Luna. Well I ain't apologizing, I don't go around telling every one that my dad is … so she shouldn't go around like that it doesn't help her reputation as Lonny Lovegood. "_I'll have that back, thank you."_

She was disappearing behind it when the compartment door opened.

And there stood Draco smirking between Crabbe and Goyle.

"_What?"_ Harry said aggressively before Draco could open his mouth.

"_Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention_," drawled Draco. "_You, see, I,_ _unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."_

"_Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone,"_ Harry comes back making every one but me laugh and Draco's lip to curl.

**Harry:**1 **Draco:**0

"_Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasely, Potter?"_ uh oh.

"_Shut up, d-Malfoy."_ Shit I nearly called him Draco, hope he didn't notice.

Draco's P.O.V

She was going to say my name. Why?

"_I seem to have touched a nerve"_ I found myself saying "_well, just watch your-self, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."_

"_Get out!"_ the mud-blood shouts at me while standing up. I leave with the two buffoon's that call themselves my friends, nothing like she was at Ceri's or Destiny.

Why does it feel like a crime to think about her at all, I mean she's, she's, uh I don't know, I can't describe her, either of them for that matter.

When we got back to the carriage Pansy flung herself at me.

"_Come on Drakey you look tired you can sleep in my lap."_ Does she think we are going out or what.

"_No Pansy I'm going to change into my robes."_ I say walking away with my trunk to find my own compartment to sleep in until we arrive.

When the train stopped I made sure to get my own private carriage so I could think things over.

Like new ways to annoy Potter.

When the carriage stopped I walked into the main hall by myself, making sure to get a seat dead in the middle of my house table.

As every one filed in, I managed to get an opinion on every one, but Granger, it's weird like ever, since I saw her dancing I can't seem to think of her as a stupid know-it-all buck toothed mud-blood.

She reminds me of Destiny and Destiny reminds me of her.

I was so lost in thought that I failed to notice the sorting was about to begin.

But this year, instead of just sorting the hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream, that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair,_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why? I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only the wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of the sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony._

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite down hearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whitted down to three_

_Have the houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year._

_Still I wonder whatever sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you …_

_Let the sorting now begin._

As the hat became motionless again applause broke out.

The hat has never given a warning before, every year all that stupid piece of material ever did was speak about what it took to enter each house.

Maybe it was about the Dark Lord. I mean father had been pestering me to become a death eater, but I just don't want to, that is until I found out how they, are like a second family, and plus I would get to see more of one, Miss. Riddle. But the training is hard, you have to become immune to a lot of things, like poison and you got to be flexible, able to do any thing. As I was thinking of these things, I looked up at the teachers table, only to find Delores Umbridge one of my fathers close personal workers, who set the dementors on Pothead.

Wish I could have seen it.

As food appeared in front of us Pansy, moved to me as if I were her property.

"_Drakey, do you want to skip and go to bed, I mean I'm very tired and a girl like me shouldn't walk down, dark corridors, all on her own."_ She cried trying to catch my eye. Shit she wants a make-out session.

"_No, thanks Pansy, besides we're prefects, we have to stay at the end and show the first years where to go."_ I explained.

She just humped and slid away.

As I was eating my delicious dessert, my eyes trailed over to my rival table, where I spotted Pothead looking at me with hate-filled eyes, so naturally I sneered. When he backed down from our battle of wills, I let my eyes trail over Granger.

From what I had seen of her this summer, I would say that if she wore, her robes open more often, she would have a boyfriend by now, and if she wore her dance clothes, well, lets just say she has the right type of figure for it.

As I was contemplating what Granger's body would look like in a tailored uniform, the food disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet. All the talking ceased as every one turned to watch the old man.

"_Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices."_ Said the old coot. "_First-years ought to know that the forest in the school grounds is out-of-bounds to students- and a_ _few of our older students ought to know by now, too_." The golden trio all smirked at this. "_Mr. Flich, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me …"_

He's lost all my interest now, like he always does it's always the same, the forbidden forest, is forbidden for a reason, bluh, bluh, bluh.

Suddenly the old bat broke off and looked at Umbridge, whom was now standing, many students were smirking at this because no new teacher, no matter who they were, ever interrupted him.

"_Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome_," Professor Umbridge simpered and went on to explain that magic had been banned in Hogwarts, in words to big for most people to understand.

Hermione's P.O.V

"_It was certainly illuminating."_ I say in a low voice.

"_You're not telling me you enjoyed it? That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy_." Said Ron, quietly turning to face me.

"I said it was illuminating, not enjoyable." I say "_It explained a lot."_

"_Did it?"_ Harry asked in surprise.

So I spent the rest of the welcoming feast explaining to Harry and Ron that the ministry has banned magic from Hogwarts.

When the feast was over Ron and I had to stay behind for the headmaster to give us the password to the head dormitories for meetings. Then we had to lead the first years to the dormitory, and went straight to bed, I mean we do have classes tomorrow.


	11. start of classes

_Start of Classes_

I got up in the morning feeling refreshed.

I got dressed in my uniform with a smile on my face, and went down to the common room to wait for my brother and Ron when I saw it:

_Gallons Of Gallons_!

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

_Like to earn a little extra gold?_

_Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,_

_For simple, part time, virtually painless jobs._

_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk.)_

I can't believe them, after I told them, they couldn't use students to test their crazy inventions.

"_They are the limit,"_ I say while ripping down the poster that Fred and Georgia had put up. "_We have to talk to them, Ron"_

"_Why?"_ he can't be **that** stupid!

"_Because we're prefects!"_ I say as we walk through the portrait hole. _"it's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"_

Ron said nothing and I know he wasn't looking forward to stopping his brothers.

"_Anyway, what's wrong, harry, you look angry about something?"_

"_Seamus, reckons Harry's lying about you-know-who_," Ron answered when harry wouldn't, causing him to sigh, guess he still doesn't know what to think of me.

"_Yes, lavender thinks so too."_ I say gloomily.

"_Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not im lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?"_ asked harry. Did he honestly think I would betray him like that?

"_No, I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, harry, in case it slipped your mind we're on your side."_ I say calmly, surprising myself.

After a slight pause harry apologised in a low voice, but I knew it wasn't just for snapping, but for his reaction when he found out I'm his half-sister.

"_That's alright, don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end of last year?" _the boys look at me blankly. _"About, you-know-who. He said his 'gift' for spreading_ _discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-"_

"_How do you remember stuff like that?"_ interrupted Ron.

"_I listen Ron."_

After Ron and I had, had our mini argument about his quality of listening, we made our way over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Which was uneventful except for Harry being told that quidditch tryouts are Friday, causing both him and Ron to go into a deep conversation about the sport.

When the daily prophet arrived I quickly scanned over it and thankfully there wasn't a word of Harry or Dumbledore.

By the time I finished skimming, McGonagall was moving along the table out timetables.

"_Look out today!"_ groaned Ron. _"History Of Magic, Double potions, Divination (glad I dropped __**that**__ subject) and double Defence Against The Dark Arts…"_

I stopped listening to him complain around that time.

When I tuned back in, it was to realise they were speaking about the Skiving Snack Boxes. Time to put them back in line.

"_And speaking of your skiving snack, you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."_

"_Says who?"_ asked George, no Fred. No defiantly George!

"_Says me, and Ron."_

_As Ron said "leave me out of it."_ I gave him a death glare.

"_you'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione_." Not likely boys.

All lessons were uneventful.

History of magic- again I was the only one who didn't fall asleep.

On the way to Snape dungeon, Cho stopped to talk to harry but Weasel, Ron I mean Ron had to ruin it.

As we sat down Snape called order – when there was no need- and closed the door and as he was telling us what it took to take NEWT potions, his eyes decided to rest on harry.

All we made in potions was the drought of peace.

Harry did it wrong and the Slytherin's took pleasure in his failure, even dragon laughed!

I'll have to have to have a word with him. Privately.

At dinner I left early to see if I could find my Dragon … my Draco.

SHIT! I mean Malfoy.

"_Hey look Drakie, it's the filthy mudblood!"_

"_Pansy, shut up! And stop calling me that!"_ he added as an after-thought, but very hateful. GOOD BOY!

"_Well since I see you two are busy, I'll come back later Pugface, Malfoy."_ I say, I mean come on its not every day you see a pug try to Rape Malfoy.

Let me tell you one thing it's **very funny**!

Harry and Ginger have Divination now so I have to study period. Maybe I'll go to the Astronomy tower for awhile.

"_Hay! Haven't you kids got lessons, go, before I dock points_!" I say when I see first years sitting there laughing.

When I was sure they were gone, I put down my glamour's and sat on the railing.

"_Destiny! What are you doing here_?" oh no!

"_Dragon, how are you?"_

"_Wha … do you come to Hogwarts, I've never seen you here before?"_

"_No, I'm just here for a visit."_

"_How did you get here?"_

"_What is this, 20 questions?"_

"_Sorry, I just really missed you."_ He said while coming chest to chest with me.

"_Dra … Dragon, what are you doing?"_

"_I missed you, so I want to do something I've wanted to do for ages_." He said while grabbing the back of my head and slowly bringing his lips down onto mine.

'_**OH MY GOD! I AM KISSING THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD**_!" was the only thing going through my mind.

When n he pulled away from me there was a deep look of hurt in his captivating blue/grey eyes.

"_I got to go!"_ he said before swiftly walking away.

Leaving me standing there alone, Feeling terrible, when suddenly I was running through the halls to DADA, where I knew he was.

I burst through the doors just as Umbridge was about to sit down.

"_Who are you? You're not in my class_!" shouted Umbridge.

"_Oh do shut up you toad!"_ at this everyone in the class gasped and started to wonder who was, so I winked at harry- who was trying not to smile at me - and turned to Draco.

"_Dragon! I know you're angry at me, but hear me out, okay_?" at his small nod I continued, ignoring Umbridge. "_You took me by surprise when you kissed me, I_ _didn't kiss you back because I don't like you like that. I didn't kiss you back because all that was going through my mind was OH MY GOD! THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD IS KISSING ME!"_ at this he started laughing and looking at me with forgiveness in his beautiful eyes.

"_that's it I'm getting the headmaster!"_ SHIT!

"_No need professor I am here, come with me please Miss Riddle."_

"_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAD NO KIDS!"_ screamed the **bitch**!

"_Really, then what am I a freaking HOBO?"_ sorry Dumbledore.

"_You are just a wanna be who follows a certain __**cult**__! you want to scare the ministry and make Potters story true!"_ oh now its personal. "_You will do well to leave him out of this, you Toad!"_

"_Destiny I must ask you not to attack my DADA teacher."_ How the hell did he know I was going to attack her.

"_Sorry Dumbledore, Harry I am sorry for what Hermione kept from you and Dragon, I'll see you soon."_ I said while walking out of the room followed by a slightly _chuckling Dumbledore._

"_Oh and Miss Granger is helping mw with certain stuff and will not be arriving any time soon."_ Said Dumbledore with a wink at me.

"_Professor, why did you do that?"_

"_So you wouldn't have to listen to that terrible woman try to teach you DADA from a text book."_

"_Thank you, but I meant call me miss Riddle."_

"_that is your surname Destiny and I understand how annoying it is to have two identities. But I have got a present for you."_

"_Really, I mean think of who my father is."_

"_You may be a Riddle but you are not evil Destiny, which brings me to your gifts."_

"_Gifts?"_ WHAT? I **am** a girl, you know.

"_Of course, Nefertiti a black panther and a eagle called Talon."_

"_Both are though to be both good and bad, thank you professor."_ I say while running to hug him.

"_Quite alright child, would you like to help me sort out my book case?"_

"_Of course sir."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finaly finished, better go find Harry and Ron.

As I was about to walk down the steps, I heard Umbitch and the Minister talking to Dumbledore.

"_He is not back! And that girl is not his descendant." _Said Fudge.

I could see Umbitch eyeing the office and i knew at that moment she was after Dumbledore's job.

"_Why does NO-ONE believe me, Headmaster? It really makes me feel depressed_." I say walking down the steps with a hidden smirk on my lips. "_Oh I finished by the_ _way, never knew you had so many books Professor D."  
"Ah, thank you, Destiny"_

"_Welcome, don't mean to be rude, but have you got a drink I'm parched."_

"_Of course."_

"_Pretend I'm not here. Hey Umbitch I mean Umbridge stop skeeming, you will never be Headmaster. EVER! So get it out of your head."_ At this Dumbledore gave me a pointed look_. "Oh right, sorry."_

Then it was Umbitch screaming bloody murder, Fudge looking like a god – well what he thought a god looked like – and Dumbledore just sitting there.

"_How would my father react if he saw this? Laugh or throw a party for how __**stupid**__ the Ministry is?"_ I say under my breath, but knowing Fudge can hear me.

"_You really believe he's your father, don't you_?" he asked cutting off Umbitch.

"_Of course, I mean I was with him all summer – where I don't know – but it 'was' with him." _I asy looking at them.

"_You were staying with The Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale_." Said the Minister in shock. "_No one can know of this, it will scare the people. You, you will be a spy."_

"_Sorry, I'm nuteral in all this."_

"_Minister, they are __**tricking**__ you."_ Umbitch!  
"_Look, you will stay here and continue teaching. While I carry on looking for Black."_ Said Fudge, while getting up and walking out of the room, followed by Umbitch.

"_You can not keep walking around in your true form, with Umbridge having just obliviated Fudge."_


	12. hogwarts high inquisite

**The Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

_Ministry Seeks Educational Reform_

_Delores Umbridge Appointed_

_First Ever High Inquisitor._

That was all the Daily Prophet was on about and how much of a success she has been. As if! Even Lucius helped Umbridge get some power. So now she pretty much has the power to fire teachers if they are not good enough.

We had potions first, so we expected the worst because Snape hated Harry and he made no secret of it either. And by the way Harry was hiding his mark, I knew he had gotten a D. I overheard Draco snicker as I was trying to get a look at Harry's mark. I could tell that Harry did not want to Snape the satisfaction of seeing him fail so, he paid extra attention to the intrustructions.

As we walked out of the Dungeons I tried to make conversation by talking about our papers on the way to lunch. Soon after the Twins joined us, the conversation moved onto expectations. After Lunch the boys had divination, meaning I had a Study Period, so I decided to go talk to Dumbledore to see if he had anything for me to do, because i had finished all of my work. Of course.

When I came to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office I saw Snape come through the door. "_Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" _ he asked, clearly in shock.

"_oh, you know just bored, finished the homework." _I answer casually.

"_oh really?"_

"_yes"_ Is he fricken deaf?

"_no, Miss Granger I am not deaf." _What the fuck did he just read my mind?_ "Yes Miss Granger, I am an expert in Legimentis and Occlumency. And you will become one too,."_

"_huh?" _oh yeah way to go D.

"_D? Why not H, Miss Granger?" _screwed!

"_uh, how 'bout I tell you when I know I'm aloud to?"_

"_Fine, you will learn Occlumency once a month on the night of the full moon, you understand?"_

"_Perfectly Sir."_ With that he walked off.

After my chat with Dumbledore I went to DADA. As the boys and I walked into the room, Umbridge was humming to herself. The boys were telling me what had happened in Divination, but before I had the chance to ask questions we were called to order._"Wands away,"_ she said with a smile, and those who had gotten them out, put them away. _"As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."_ When I raised my hand to say I had read ahead, she did not pretend not to notice me, instead she walked over to my desk until we were face to face. When I told her that i had read the whole book, she blinked in shock but recovered quickly, and started to question me on certain parts of the book. When I gave my opinion on the name and usefulness of Counter Curses, she took away house points. Harry objected and got a week's worth of detentions.

The next morning Angelina Jones shouted at Harry for missing practise again. Harry did not talk to me through charms. As we entered Transfiguration, we saw Professor Umbridge sitting in the corner. Professor McGonagall started the lesson like she normally would until Umbridge interrupted, using the same stupid cough she used to interrupt Dumbledore. As she tried to put McGonagall on the spot, my favourite professor just put her back into her place.

On the way to Care Of Magical Creatures, I explained to Harry and Ron that I had to do something for the Headmaster and so I waited behind, before letting the glamour's drop and snuck into the lesson going through the Forbidden Forest. I hid behind a couple of trees so I was out of sight, so I could see Umbridge trying to get information out of Grubby-Plank on where Hagrid is. As Umbridge was talking about how Grubby-Plank knew what he was doing, my gaze wandered over to Draco. She started asking about injuries and I just knew Draco would jump at the chance.

"_That was me, I was slashed by a Hippogriff."_

"_A Hippogriff?" _she was now writing frantically on her notepad.

"_Only because he was too stupid to do what Hagrid told him to do." _Said Harry. As Umbridge turned toward Harry, a heard of Hippogriff ran into the lesson going past me. I quickly ran out to calm them down.

"_There, there I know you're insulted but you need to calm down. You're only going to hurt yourselves." _I say, and was surprised to find that they actually calmed at my words. _"Good boy, may I ride you?"_I ask the head Hippogriff.

"_You again, you are not a student of Hogwarts so why are you on the grounds?" _ questioned the 'High Inquisitor'.

"_Well I thought since it was only Harry that had ridden a Hippogriff before that everybody would like to try. That includes you to Dragon." _I add as I see him start to back away,.

"_Only if you stay at Hogwarts for awhile, D." _he bargained. Well he is gorgeous I might as well take him up on the offer.

"_Well Harry, what do you think can you put up with me for a while?" _I ask completely surprising all the Slytherin's and Umbridge.

"_Course Destiny, but … you got to kiss Ron on the lips if you want to stay in the Gryffindor tower."_

"_I think I'll pass, but thanks." _I say while petting the Hippogriff.

"_No you will __**not**__ stay in Hogwarts when no-one knows you. And furthermore,-"_

"_She has permission from both her guardian and the Headmaster. And as she is my god-daughter will stay in the spare room in my quarters."_ Came the drawl of one Severus Snape. And that basically cleared it.

I took a couple of students flying on the Hippogriff, got closer to Draco and even managed to piss off Umbridge.

The rest of the school year passed by pretty uneventful until Harry's dream about Sirius.


End file.
